Telekineticist
'Telekineticist Archetype' Skill Points per level: '''5+ Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d8 Attack Bonus: Medium Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Slow Willpower Save: Fast Psi Progression: '''Reduced '''Psi Stat: Wisdom 'Training:' Untapped Power Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''The Telekineticist taps into a wellspring of power within himself, aquiring a larger supply of power points. They count their manifester stat 10 higher for the purpose of aquiring bonus power points. '''Unfettered Power Prerequisite: Untapped Power, lvl 4 Benefit: The Telekineticist can unleash their powers in dazzling bursts, though it often leaves them feeling drained. They may spend 1 hero point to increase the DC of a power by 1. They may use this multiple times for one power, each DC increase costing 1 point, to a maximum of 3. This leaves them fatigued until they rest for 10 minutes per hero point spent. They may not use Unfettered Power while fatigued or under psychic enervation. Unlimited Power Prerequisite: Unfettered Power, lvl 10 Benefit: The Telekineticist gains the ability to manifest enourmous amounts of power for a short period of time. Once per day, they may enter a state allowing them to manifest powers without paying any power points. This state costs one hero point every round they remain in it, and they become fatigued upon leaving it for 10 minutes per round they maintained this power. Any use of Unfettered Power also causes them to leave this state. They also gain DR 10/- while maintaining this state. Improved Telekinesis Prerequisite: none Benefit: '''The Telekineticist adds the powers Telekinetic Force, and Telekinetic Manuver to their list of powers known, even if they would be too low level to aquire them. If they already had these powers already, they may pick replacement powers to add to their list. The powers may be manifested with any number of power points, witht he number used dictating amount movable, and number of objects that can be effected. The lifting limit on Telekinetic Force is increased to 1000 lbs / level. In addition, the Telekineticist may make a caster level check, DC of (Weight to be lifted) / 100, and if this succeeds, no power points are expended. The save DC for both Telekinetic Force and Telekinetic Manuver is now 10 + 1/2 character level + manifesting stat modifier. If used for the thrust version of telekinetic force, damage is capped at 1d6/lvl no matter the weight. '''Improved Upheaval Prerequisite: Improved Telekinesis, lvl 9 Benefit: The Telekineticist adds the Upheaval power to his powers known. If already known, they may add a replacement power. The damage done by Upheaval becomes 1d8/level, with no cap, and the save DC becomes 10 + 1/2 character level + manifesting stat modifier. Instant Telekinecis Prerequisite: Improved Upheaval Benefit: '''The telekineticist may spend a hero point to manifest Telekinetic Force or Telekinetic Manuver as a immediate action. This ability may not be used more than once per combat. '''Telekinecis Mastery Prerequisite: Instant Telekinecis, lvl 15 Benefit: The Telekinecis gains the ability to staggering amounts of matter using their mind. By spending a hero point and taking a full round action, they may move any object they can see with their mind, no matter the size or weight. They may maintain concentration each round, by spending 1 hero point and usinga full round action to maintain control. They may move the object up to 500 ft/level each round. In small objects, this causes them to take damage if they slam into anything as if they had achieved terminal velocity while falling. Should the object slam into anything, the power ends. This leaves their mind strained though, and they are left exhausted until they may rest when they stop moving the object. They may not use this power while fatigued or exhausted. Scorn Earth Prerequisite: Improved Telekinecis Benefit: '''The telekineticist gains the Scorn Earth ability as if they were an elocater. '''Scorn Gravity Prerequisite: Scorn Earth, Improved Upheaval Benefit: The Telekineticist can cause gravity to be strengthened, negated, or reversed in a local area around them, by spending a hero point. In a radius equal to 10 ft/level around them, they can increase gravity strength (anyone in the area that walks must make a strength check DC 10 + 1/2 character level + manifesting stat modifier or be unable to move, speed halved even if successful), negate it (all living objects must make a fort save ot same DC or become nauseated, movement is reduced to 5 ft through the air unless they can push off solid surfaces), or reverse it. (everyone in area takes falling damage depending on how hight he ceiling is) The Telekineticist is immune to their own gravity effects. Anything that sticks out of the field even partially is immune, as is anything anchored to something that sticks out of the field. Fickle Gravity Prerequisite: Scorn Gravity 'Benefit: '''The Telekineticist can now control exactly where the center of gravity is for those within his scorn gravity radius, and may cause that center of gravity to either have intense gravity, gravity negation, or repulsing gravity. ''Reduced Psi Progression Category:Archetype